Through the eyes of a (silly) Daxamite
by highwaytothe7hells
Summary: [KARAMEL / TWO-SHOT] Mon-El gains his x-ray vision... in the worst way possible (not really, but still). Rated M basically for language. No smut.
1. Chapter 1

After a long and exhausting (and bizarre) night fighting crime, Kara and Mon-El found themselves at her apartment, devouring two whole pizzas.

The two of them spent several minutes focused on eating as fast as they could since they were so starving, only the sound of furious chewing and swallowing filling the silence between them.

When Kara sensed she was not going to die from hunger anymore, she spoke.

"You can spend the night here if you want," she offered, "and sleep in a real bedroom for a change. I have a spare room."

Mon-El blinked.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna bother you..."

"You won't bother me," she objected, as if he had said the most stupid thing in the world. "You can stay. It would be good to have some company after tonight's craziness..."

"Yeah, that was nuts... Okay, I accept your offer. Thank you, Kara."

Kara smiled, content with herself. She enjoyed his company; in fact, she liked his company more and more each passing day, especially after a certain kiss...

"Well, I'm going to take a shower," she said as she got to her feet. "Make yourself at home!"

"Okay."

She smiled at him before disappearing into her room.

Mon-El smiled at himself, happy that he would be able to spend the night with Kara. Well, not exactly _with_ her, but at her apartment, close to her. He only wished he could kiss her again... He first needed to tell her he remembered their first kiss though, but the right moment hadn't presented itself yet.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he reached for the remote control and turned on the TV, trying to find something interesting to watch.

That was when he felt it.

His vision got suddenly blurred, catching him by surprise. It lasted only a few seconds, but it was enough to get him worried.

 _What was that?_

He stood up and walked towards the window to have some fresh air. And then his vision got blurred again, and he started feeling terribly dizzy. He felt like the world was spinning inside his head, and he closed his eyes shut, breathing heavily, as he leaned into the wall for support.

 _What's wrong with me?_

He opened his eyes slowly, the dizziness already fading away, and when he adjusted his vision, his heart gave a leap inside his chest.

He was looking at a bedside table.

Only the bedside table was inside Kara's room.

Kara's room was beyond the wall in front of him.

He was looking at Kara's room _through_ the wall.

"Holy. Crap."

Mon-El got a little terrified and started looking everywhere, and everywhere he looked he could see through things: the couch, the TV, the fridge... He could see outside, through the building's walls. He looked down to the floor and could see the apartment below him. He looked up and saw the apartment above him.

Was he developing x-ray vision just like Kara?

Mon-El was in awe, looking through everything he could, excited like a child playing with a brand new toy.

And then he saw _her_.

Naked.

In the shower.

The water running down her body.

Mon-El froze, suddenly forgetting how to breathe. He stared at her, jaw dropped, not able to take his eyes off her. Suddenly, he felt his blood boiling, rushing straight to his cock.

"HOLY SHIT" he cursed, shutting his eyes tight and turning away from Kara's direction. He tripped clumsily around the living room, crashing disastrously into Kara's furniture as he tried to clear his head. "Shit, shit, shit!"

He almost broke a flower vase, but thankfully he was fast enough to catch it before it hit the ground.

He _definitely_ couldn't stay. He couldn't face Kara again tonight, not when his whole body was reacting so vehemently at the sight of her naked, wet body. Damn it, he felt like a horny teenager!

Mon-El left Kara's apartment in a rush. He decided to use the stairs since he didn't want to risk taking the elevator (it would be too humiliating if anyone saw him in _that_ state). As he rushed down the stairs, he took his phone from his pocket and texted Kara, which proved to be a hell of a task when you're unable to focus on the screen without seeing through the phone instead.

When Kara finished her shower, she headed back to the living room.

"Mon-El, you can take a shower now if you want. I've just finish-"

She stopped mid-sentence when she noticed he was not there.

"Mon-El?" she looked for him, but it was useless. Mon-El was nowhere to be found.

When her eyes glanced at her phone, it was flashing with a new message.

 _ **Mon-El:** Had to go. Long story. Sorry._

Kara stared at her phone, completely confused. What the hell?


	2. Chapter 2

Kara checked in at the DEO earlier than usual that morning, after getting a message from Alex.

"So... What's the emergency?" she asked, as soon as she saw her sister.

"It's not really an emergency... Well, actually it _is_ , if you ask Mon-El. He gained a new power!"

"What?" Kara asked, surprised. "What new power?"

"Apparently he's just developed x-ray vision, just like you!"

Kara's eyebrows shot up.

"Really? When did that happen?"

"Last night."

"Last night? Are you sure?"

"Yeah! You don't know anything about it?"

"Well, no. Should I?"

"He was with you last night, wasn't he? I thought you were with him when it happened."

"No, this is news to me. Actually..."

Kara furrowed her brow, recalling last night. They ate pizza, and then she had gone into shower afterwards, and when she came back Mon-El had been gone. She noticed her furniture was a little out of place, and her flower vase wasn't where it used to be, which hadn't been exactly something to be worried about, but it kept her wondering... Thinking about it now, in light of what Alex had just told her, she realized it made sense. He must have felt out of balance when his vision started to shift, and then he stumbled around her living room, which explained the little mess he left there... But why did he run away? Why didn't he wait for her so she could help him through this?

"Where is he?"

"Probably in his room."

"Right. I'll go talk to him."

* * *

 _Idiot, idiot, idiot, you're a fucking idiot!_

Mon-El was pacing around his room. He wasn't ready to face Kara, he wasn't ready at all. He was in trouble, and it was his fault.

He had been so desperate last night when he came to the DEO, being completely unable to control his vision, which was driving him crazy, that he had just spilled the beans about his newly developed x-ray vision. After going through tests and more tests, he'd had a talk with J'onn, and the Martian had been pretty clear: the best person to guide him through his new power was Kara. Obviously. And he would have to seek for her help as soon as possible. Of course.

He had to do something. He had to hide from her somehow, until he worked things out in his head. How in the world could he face Kara when her gloriously wet, naked form kept flashing before his eyes, and his body kept reacting very profusely to it? He lost count of how many times he had to tend to his desperate cock last night (he wondered how his hand wasn't sore by now). He definitely needed more time to gain control over his mind and his body before seeing her again...

A knock on the door made him jump, interrupting his thoughts.

He didn't even have to _try_ to see through the door, his new power working on its own accord. It was J'onn.

"Come in," he shouted.

J'onn entered the room, holding a pair of glasses.

"Here, this will help you," J'onn said, handing him the glasses. "They will suppress your x-ray vision and help you while you learn how to control your ability."

"They look like Kara's glasses."

"They're pretty similar. She struggled with this ability in the beginning too, so her adopted father made those glasses for her."

"The man who helped us escape Cadmus, right?"

"Yes, Jeremiah Danvers."

Mon-El put on the glasses, and sighed in relief. They really worked.

"Thank you, J'onn."

"You're welcome," he smiled turning around and heading to the door. "Oh, and Kara is already coming to talk to you," J'onn informed him before exiting the room.

Mon-El's heart made a leap. He had the glasses now, but he still had to deal with the images from last night inside his head, and seeing Kara now, in the flesh, definitely wouldn't help. He started pacing again, trying to come up with a plan, but then he decided he should just leave the place before Kara found him.

Apparently he took too long to make this decision, because when he opened the door to exit the room, he nearly crashed against her.

"HEY!"

"K-KARA!"

"Where are you going? J'onn told me you knew I was coming, why are you leaving?"

"I... uh... I..." he started stammering, slowly walking back into the room, looking everywhere but her face.

"Were you trying to run away from me? Like you did last night?" she demanded accusingly.

"I... I didn't... I d-don't know what you're t-talking about...," he kept stammering, his eyes glued on his feet.

"Why won't you look at me?"

Mon-El sighed, defeated, and raised his head very slowly to look at her. Sure enough, the vision of her naked body filled his mind once again as soon as he laid his eyes on her. His pants felt immediately tight, but he quickly tried to think of the most unarousing image he could come up with. Which was J'onn J'onzz, in his Green Martian form, wearing a bikini.

"Why did you leave last night?" Kara questioned him. "You were there when it happened, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was..."

"So why didn't you wait for me? I could have helped you right away!"

"Listen, Kara... I..."

"Instead, you rushed to the DEO. I thought you trusted me," she said, disappointment all over her face.

"It's not like that, Kara! Of course I trust you!" he reasoned.

"So why didn't you ask for my help? I was right there!"

"I couldn't stay, okay? I didn't want you to be mad at me! I didn't want you to yell at me like you're yelling now!"

"Mad at you? Why on Earth would I be mad at you for gaining a new power? You didn't do anything wrong, unless you used your power to spy on someone, which I know you wouldn't even be able to, because you can't control it yet and..."

Kara froze. Suddenly, realization dawned on her. Mon-El gained his x-ray vision while he was at her apartment. While she was in the shower. There was only one wall between the living room and the bathroom. There was _no way_ he could not have seen her.

"Oh my god!"

Kara buried her face, which was on fire by now, on her hands, turning around quickly.

Mon-El scratched his head awkwardly.

"You saw me, didn't you?" she asked, mortified.

"Yes," he replied weakly. There was no use to deny it.

"Oh my god," she groaned against her hands.

"I'm sorry, Kara... I didn't mean to spy on you, I swear it."

"I know, I know..." she said, still unable to look at him.

Mon-El sighed.

"Look... I know J'onn said you would help me, but it doesn't have to be now, okay? It's fine if you don't want to look at me for a while. I know you must be feeling embarrassed... not that you should be feeling embarrassed by the way..."

"How could I not feel embarrassed?" she sobbed, turning around to look at him, red in the face. "Besides my birth parents, my Earth parents and Alex, no one has never seen me naked," she blurted out, before realizing she had said too much, which caused her face to turn even redder.

Mon-El tried really hard to suppress the smile that threatened to form across his lips. No one had never seen her naked except her family, which meant... He shook his head quickly, trying not to think about what he was already thinking. He decided to focus on try to ease her embarrassment instead — and on the image of J'onn wearing a bikini, just in case.

"You don't realize how beautiful you are, do you?" he said softly, looking right into her eyes, but keeping his distance. She just stared back at him with wide eyes. "I bet many girls would sell their souls to be half as gracious as you are," he declared, a small smile forming on his lips.

Kara couldn't help smiling back at him, still extremely embarrassed. Sheepishly, she looked down at her hands, crossed in front of her now, and took a breath before looking at him again.

"I... uh... I see J'onn already gave you the glasses," she noted. "I think you'll be fine for a couple days..." she decided, still blushing adorably, as Mon-El noticed.

"I said I will be fine," he reassured her, smiling that beautiful smile of his that always made her heart skip a bit as of late.

"Right... I see you in a couple days then..."

"Okay..."

"Don't do anything stupid..."

"I promise I'll try..."

"Right," she giggled awkwardly. "Bye..." she said, turning around and heading to the door.

"Bye, Kara..."

She opened the door and was about to leave when she turned at him again, feeling suddenly bold.

"You know... Out of everybody who could have accidentally seen me naked, I'm glad it was you," Kara whispered before biting her lower lip as a shy grin slowly crept onto her face.

Before Mon-El could say anything though, she was gone, leaving him dumbfounded, staring at the door.


End file.
